space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 80
Deja Villa Another Block 6, another sleepless night. Everybody was busy working on their various Armor, Exo-System and Construct Miniaturization Projects in advance of this evening's formal party, Rocquette in her 8th Floor Hotel Room, Kat in her alternate identity double-bluff secret room on a lower storey, and Eva on the Bus out in the parking lot. Things were progressing well, until Kat noticed that the air in her hotel room had definitely been poisoned, and that she was enjoying -12 to Strike, Defend and DF Checks. She tried to solider on through Block 1, but part way into it she sensed that someone was about to break into her room! Determining that discretion was the better part of valor, (especially given her stricken status), she bailed out through the window with her Arachnimotion action. She tried to contact the other PCs with her telepathy amulet, but could only reach Roc and Eva. Fortunately, Rocquette's room was on the same side of the building as Kat's, so when Roc opened the window to look out in response to Kat's transmission, and they were able to link up. Unfortunately, Roc's horrific premonitions of being forced to fight without her Exo were coming true, (as she was busy working on hers, and it takes 12 Rounds to don one in combat), whiled Kat was rapidly perused (and pursued) by what was left of those so-last tier, (except surprisingly next tier), Nazi mercenary twins who had gone down with the Airship in Moscow, and who's names we could not be bothered to remember. The Bionic Sister appeared to have grafted the head of her Mystically inclined sister onto her neck, using her for extra Actions! We all appreciated the broken munchkiness of this approach with a polite golf clap and an Arbiter Photo-Shop Benny, then they hit Kat with a Synaptic Overload that left her a -22 to Strike and Defend of something fucktarded with the sleep deprivation factored in, and fired a volley of rockets into Roc's hotel room. Kat and Roc were launched flaming from the window, Roc passing Eva flying up from below as she plummeted down a couple of storeys before the max altitude of her Hover-Jets kicked in. Given that is was now broad daylight, Kat flew back into the hotel room, with the Frankenstein's Sisters following her and Eva as well. Eva deployed her Scarlet-Bot and started laying down beats with the People's Rod, while Rock smashed through a window 2 floors down and started a long trip out the door, down the hall, up the stairs, (2 flights), down the hall, and back into the room just in time to get a taste of the Synaptic Overload. All of Mei's buffs to Save were dearly missed. Fortunately, Eva made the Save a crucial time, and was able to contribute to the fight, as Roc and Kat were almost totally incapacitated and/or generally useless, and Kat was soon pummeled into submission, taking major Bleed as well. Roc also enjoyed the visit from Aunt Flow, and was one hit away from going down, (armor is for pussies!), but managed to get off a combat doctoring on both of them, bringing Kat back up and saving them from bleeding out just in time for Eva to finish off the twins. Roc made sure of her vitals, then Eva stuffed her corpse in one of her gaping orifices. We turned invisible, the Kat scampered back to her proper room, (yes Mei got her Beauty Sleep), Eva and Roc returned to the Bus, we all got cleaned up and back into disguise, then emerged curious about the source of the explosion, and incensed at the destruction of our room, checked out of the premises. Rocquette was glad that it turned out that Kat hadn't killed the Maid at least, hopefully she's feeling better today? We briefly discussed abandoning our 'hiding in plain sight' routine, (since it obviously wasn't fooling anybody), and actually going to ground, but quickly decided to instead double-down on our Hot Acrobats without Borders personae and checked-in to the other Best Hotel in the city, (loudly complaining about the first one on the way in). Block 2 past uneventfully as we settled in to our new digs, Roc completing as much of her Exo-ASM Project as she could afford, Eva taking some quality bath time with Lisolette, and Kat being tended to by "Dr." Giocomo. Unfortunately, Kat failed a series of Saves, and was soon literally on her death bed from the insidious bio-weapon she had been exposed to. Muttering under her breath about "Party Blocks", Rockquette, ("Yes I need the Nazi-Serpent Scalpel for this"), moved in to assist in Block 3 and was able to effect a miraculous recovery just in time for the party. Party Party Party...